


Sweet Massage

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Massage

John falls to his bed on his stomach without even pausing to remove his shoes. It had been a long, tiresome day. All he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep forever. He couldn’t quite stop the grumble when his bedroom door opened without any warning. If he’d been paying closer attention, he would have noted Sherlock intentionally hit every creaking board on his way to the room. As it were, he merely rolled to his side and raised a brow at his flat mate as he sat on the edge of John’s bed. 

Sherlock studied John for a moment before pushing him down onto his stomach again. That case three years ago where he’d had to go undercover as a masseuse would come in handy here. Starting at the shoulders, Sherlock kneaded the tension from John’s body. 

John figured Sherlock was nearing the end of his list. He wasn’t going to complain about the massage; not that he could. It seemed the only noises he was capable of making at the moment where moans of ecstasy. 

Sherlock retreated from the room as quickly as possible, after ensuring John was given a proper rub down, of course. He promptly took a shower. And if he took a bit longer than normal, neither of the commented on the fact.


End file.
